


Пришло твое время умирать, милая

by maybeheir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 65daysofstatic, Dave Strider (mentioned) - Freeform, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Drama, Experimental Style, Gen, John Egbert (mentioned) - Freeform, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Songfic, meteors, reckoning (homestuck), rose lalonde (mentioned) - Freeform, song inspired mostly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Что произошло в альтернативной версии времени? Джейд, спутанные видения и множество горящих метеоритов.





	Пришло твое время умирать, милая

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It's your time to die, sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000481) by [maybeheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir)



> another rather old fic by me  
> inspired by 65daysofstatic - Radio Protector, HEAVILY recommended listening while reading

Безмятежный остров посреди океана, вдалеке от человеческой цивилизации. Для кого-то он может показаться уголком рая на земле, для кого-то – почвой для экспериментов.

Джейд вдыхает полной грудью, лежа на зеленой траве.

Для Джейд Харли он всегда был родным домом.

Ветер неспешно гонит облака по небу. Где-то – не здесь – в них отражаются картины прошлого и будущего, смешанные в причудливую мозаику, сложенную неведомым загадочником. Где-то под этими облаками – золотой город, тихий и будто сонный, сотканный из резных узоров и тянущихся вверх шпилей – вверх, к облакам и сиянию. Где-то в этом городе бродят его жители – белые, молчаливые, похожие на людей силуэты, в светлых нарядных одеждах, улыбающиеся. Улыбающиеся ей, Джейд Харли.

Джейд улыбается облакам.

Где-то – уже здесь, на Земле, на острове – бегает Бек: никогда не знаешь, где он может быть. Где-то – и Джейд знает где – стоит дом, где живет она и ее родные. Где-то на этой же Земле живут ее друзья – практически единственные люди, с кем она говорит.

Где-то – близко и далеко, рядом и недостижимо.

Джейд лежит на траве и смотрит в небо. Она сделала все, что могла, и ей остаётся ждать.

До тех пор, пока не настанет ее очередь войти в игру.

Она перебирает колечки, справа налево, слева направо. Синее – Джон, сиреневое – Роуз, красное – Дэйв. Желтое и лиловое, белое и черное. Нет только зеленого. Нет ее.

Кольца сплетаются, образуя цепь, и первое должно замкнуть последнее.

Джейд улыбается и закрывает глаза.

И видит…

* * *

Видит золотой город в огне, горящий и плавящийся. Видит черный дым, чад от любимых шпилей и копоть на узорах. Видит обломки и разбитую цепь.

Видит кровь, красную кровь на черно-белых клетках, на разноцветных одеждах, на золотых и лиловых флагах. Видит кровь на земле, траве, стекающую в реки, окрашивающую воду в розовый. Видит маленькую, испуганную черную фигурку в белом на пёстро-алой земле.

Видит черную тень в синем небе, среди белых облаков. Видит окровавленный меч в руке у тени. Видит пустые, бессловесные облака.

Видит пылающие кометы, летящие к сияющим облакам откуда-то извне, откуда-то, о чем она не имеет понятия – и не должна иметь.

Видит рушащиеся башни, разбитые комнаты.

Видит мальчишку, которого знает и ждёт. Который должен проснуться, но так и не успел, не смог, не…

Видит нависающие над головой жар и пламя, видит приближающуюся землю.

А потом ничего не видит.

* * *

Джейд распахивает глаза в изумлении и страхе. Ей хочется верить, что все, что она видела – всего лишь сон. Этого не было. Не с ней. Не с ними.

Ведь так?

Джейд спешит домой. Небо темнеет – сколько прошло времени? Облака исчезли, на небе скоро будут видны звезды. Ей пора торопиться, разве не настала уже ее очередь?

GG: джон, ты уже нашел сервер-диск?  
GG: джон?  
GG: мне кажется, нам пора поторопиться!

Ответа нет. Клиент установлен, но не может найти сервер.  _Одно звено цепи бесполезно без другого._

GG: роуз!  
GG: от джона до сих пор нет ответа :( где он?  
TT: Он не отвечает и мне. Он перестал писать уже около двух часов назад.  
TT: В последний раз он писал Дэйву, больше я ничего не знаю.  
GG: как жаль… все равно спасибо!

Два часа ожидания впустую.  _Ничего не будет._

GG: дэйв, ты не знаешь, куда делся джон?  
TG: у меня только догадки  
TG: и те паршивые и их лучше не думать  
GG: какие???? :о  
TG: ну он мне в последний раз говорил что пойдет валить своего босса  
TG: ему там подсказку кинули  
TG: ну и все  
TG: если он до сих пор этого не сделал боюсь ему каюк  
GG: КАК?! :ОО  
TG: опыт видеоигр мне подсказывает  
TG: сомневаюсь что можно два часа валить босса на одной жизни  
TG: мне правда очень жаль харли

_Все впустую._

Джейд отшвыривает ланчтоп в сторону и прижимает ладонь ко рту, чтобы не закричать. Она не хочет верить. Нет, ни за что.

За окном раздается первый взрыв. Потом еще один и еще. Джейд выглядывает наружу.

Метеориты, мелкие красные искры, пролетают мимо и врезаются в землю, в воду, сбивают в лагуну части того причудливого каменного храма. Лес начинает гореть.

В темном небе над головой завис красный пылающий шар. Он уже так близко.

Метеориты стучат по крыше, некоторые пробивают ее насквозь. На лестнице лежат куски небесных камней, дом – ее родной дом – начинает гореть. Горят дедушкины трофеи, горят древние мумии, горят лазурные красавицы, обугливаясь и искажаясь пламенем до неузнаваемости.

Джейд чувствует запах, тошнотворный запах гари, отдающий металлическим и чуть сладковатым привкусом во рту. Она сбегает вниз, открывает дверь и понимает, что  
что

бежать уже некуда.

Остров охвачен пламенем, остров умирает. Дым от леса скрывает его от мира, пропадает остров, как будто и не было его на свете, как будто и не было самого света.

Жар и дым лезут в лицо, Джейд закрывается от них рукавом. На глаза наворачиваются первые слезы от дыма.

Джейд страшно – от пламени.  
Джейд душно – от жара.  
Джейд кажется, что она придавлена к земле чьей-то огромной рукой.

Она отступает внутрь дома и слышит, как наверху трещат балки и рушится ее комната.

Она бросается к камину, к дедушке. Он чудом еще цел.

Метеориты разбивают атриум, верхние этажи рушатся.

Джейд пытается свистнуть, кричит, пытаясь перекричать гул и рев пламени, но голос срывается. Бек каким-то чудом слышит ее и появляется тотчас же. Его шерсть опалена, он хромает.

Наверху слышится лязг искореженного металла и очередной взрыв.

Джейд сжимается в комок, обнимает пса и дедушку и пытается думать, что все хорошо, что еще не поздно, что

И слышит знакомый голос, который слышала еще с детства и не надеялась услышать вновь.  
_Настала твоя очередь умирать, милая._

Джейд глотает слезы – от страха.  
Джейд душно – от близости неба.  
Джейд страшно – от того, что уже скоро  
уже вот-вот.

\- Дэйв… - шепчет она сквозь слезы. _Времени_ почти не осталось.

\- Роуз… - шепчет она, сжимая пальцы. _Свет_ исчез, словно сгорел без следа.

\- Джон… - шепчет она и хрипло вдыхает. _Дышать_ почти нечем.

\- Дедушка… - шепчет она, вытирая слезы и сажу о старую ткань. _Надежда_ уже мертва.

\- Бек… - шепчет она, и преданный пес лижет ее в щеку, говоря – я здесь, не бойся.

Метеорит уже почти коснулся земли. Океан бушует и выходит из берегов. Земля дрожит.

\- Я люблю вас… - шепчет Джейд едва слышно и закрывает глаза.

В следующую секунду верхние этажи обваливаются вниз, до первого.

В следующую секунду Лягушачий храм трескается у основания и рушится в воду.

В следующую секунду метеорит врезается в землю, именно в том месте, где был дом Джейд.


End file.
